KingEurope1
KingEurope1 has been a long running veteran of the community, competing in every IAS tournament. He started his speedrunning exploits back in 2009 when he became friends with people such as Mr100PercentGamer, Ratchet5 and eXploit1080. He's never performed particularly well in speedruns, but has provided some good laughs along the way. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 1 In the first tournament, CCowell125 was drawn in Group D. He did races with Bionicle2809 in a race to Peace Keepers in Spyro 1. And he also faced CrashPro3 in a race to beat Gnasty Gnorc (starting from Gnasty's World) in Spyro 1. CCowell lost both matches. He also did a match with XXXMASTERISEXXX, where MASTERISE did not record his run. CCowell still won the match, and the video of his speedrun, dubbed over by himself and Mr100PercentGamer, was uploaded. This victory moved him up into Round 2. In Round 2 CCowell was against CrashPro3 and RaggedStar. The video is missing, but CCowell and CrashPro moved on. In the Quarter-Finals CCowell raced, but lost to LukeRF44, in a Spyro 1 race to 100% Artisans and 50% Peace Keepers. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 In the 2nd tournament ImNotADoctor5 was drawn in Group C, but was later moved to Group A to replace SONICKINGDOMHEARTS. He raced James2667 in Crash 1 to beat Papu Papu, and MrFinlandboy in a race to beat the first 2 levels of Crash 3. He lost both of his matches and did not face MusicGenerator, which knocked ImNotADoctor out in Round 1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 After being drawn in Group K alongside LukeRF44, PokemonPro3 and Crash41596, ImNotADoctor5 lost to Luke in a race to 100% 3 levels and Crash41596 in a race to Beast Makers, both in Spyro 1. After both losses ImNotADoctor was eliminated. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 ImNotADoctor5 lost to JakeGF257 in a race to beat Chainblade in R&C2 and MrFinlandboy in a race to get the Swingshot and Helipack in R&C. He didn't race MrFraserFilms2009, but it wouldn't have made a difference, as he was already out of the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 In IAS 5 ImNotADoctor5 managed to do only 1 race. He lost to LukeRF44 in a race to get the gem in Gee Wiz in Crash 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Much like in IAS 5 ImNotADoctor5 only managed to do 1 race. It was against Ratchet5 in a race to complete Artisans 100% barring Sunny Flight in Spyro 1. He lost this match. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 KingEurope's contribution to IAS 7 amounted to two douchey speedruns and little else*. The first speedrun was against Slodgeball, in a game of Lego Racers on the Game Boy Colour; a game that obviously has little to do with Disney. This game was run as a result of KingEurope's tongue-in-cheek jabs at the rationale of Muppet Race Mania being allowed in a Disney tournament. Nevertheless, KingEurope allowed Slodgeball to win on the grounds that he had to humour him for no less than 3 minutes (and thankfully for Slodge, no more). The second speedrun was another gag speedrun, only this time at Zaydskate's expense. The speedrun was a race in Toy Story 2, where Matt speedran for KingEurope as a joke. This resulted in KingEurope getting a default loss on the speedrun, but didn't end up in a ban from future tournaments. This section was written by KingEurope in third person. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 In spite of KingEurope's lackadaisical attitude to practicing speedruns, IAS 8 was KingEurope's best performance since joining the tournament (when measured by number of wins). IAS 8 was also the luckiest tournament for KingEurope, as all of his wins were the result of unfortunate circumstances from his far more practiced competitors. This was especially true in his match against ThePlatformKing, where the luck dependent "Santa boss" caused ThePlatformKing to lose despite being far more skilled in all the other challenges of the speedrun. KingEurope's Round 2 match saw him face CrashBandiSpyro12 in Gex 3 on the Game Boy Color - a game chosen in a raffle held by Nintendogen64. KingEurope lost this match, and his winning streak ended on three speedruns. Statistics Game Statistics Trivia *KingEurope1, along with Ratchet5, is one of only two people to have competed in every single IAS tournament. Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from the United Kingdom Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Competitors from Europe Category:Active Article